Let the 107th Hunger Games begin!
by taka24
Summary: The rebellion failed... now Panem is still having the Hunger Games... and it's more thrilling than it's ever been before. **CLOSED**
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I am creating a Hunger Games fanfic. This is one of those fan fictions where everyone makes up their own character and I control the deaths, tribute scores, etc. The scores and victor will be chosen randomly. I'll put a bunch of slips in a hat and draw out a slip of paper that will have a district number and gender. This will be the victor. The tribute form will be listed below. If there are two people wanting to have a specific tribute, then I will choose the best character made up. If your character is not picked, you can always make another one or make that tribute be from another district. If there are any questions, ask me by a review. I have disabled my PM. **To fill out the form, please fill it out as a review. **_Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be __ever__ in your favor!_

**Tribute Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Preferred weapons:**

**Preferred arena terrain:**

**Preferred death for character( for if you are not the victor):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**District token:**

**Allies in the arena:**

**Did you volunteer or were you chosen?:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Your character's outlook on the Games(Do they find it brutal and barbaric, or completely adventurous and awesome?):**


	2. Tribute list

Okay, so, I need tributes people! Keep feeling out that form! Remember, you may do more than one if you'd like! In the meantime, this is my list of tributes so far. **SUBJECT TO CHANGE.**

District 1 female: Onyx Rune (18)

District 1 male: Flash Makewell (18)

District 2 female: Alecto Muerte (18)

District 2 male: Giovanni Lombardi (18)District 3 female: Kathaleen "Kat" Lane (12)

District 3 male: Kaden Parson (13)

District 4 female: Fleety "Fly" Teather (16)

District 4 male: Destin Marks (16)

District 5 female: Serena Woodworth (17)

District 5 male: Alexander Wilson (14)

District 6 female: Kali Harder (15)

District 6 male: Felix Fall (17)

District 7 female: Clover Mead (14)

District 7 male: Joshua Brooks (15)

District 8 female: Naya Woodshut (13)

District 8 male: Moire Jacent (18)

District 9 female: Calliope Maywether (15)District 9 male: Jadyn Scott (16)

District 10 female: Jaycee Lane (16)

District 10 male: Merry Hall (15)

District 11 female: Riley Rynne (16)

District 11 male: Bane Rowe (12)

District 12 female: Carder Moonshine (14)

District 12 male: Ryan Sparks (17)

**As soon all the district spots are filled up, I will start on the District 1 Reaping ASAP.** For each character, I will do a POV. Then I will work my way from the reaping to the interviews to the Games. _Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be __ever__ in your favor! _


	3. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

Hello, everyone! Thank you for submitting your tributes! **Keep sending them in! **I appreciate it! I have already begun typing the District 1 Reaping since I have the two tributes for that, but I won't post it until I have all 24 tributes done, so keep sending more tributes! Thank you so much! _Oh, and I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! _


	4. 1 District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping: Onyx's POV**

It was about 7 am when a heard a familiar voice trilling at me. "Onyx, darling, get up! It's reaping day!" My mother's alarming blue eyes were wide with excitement. We look alike. Or so they tell me. I have the same eyes as my mother. Momma has brown hair, but I inherited the blonde hair trait from my father. Mother's name is Gemma. My father, Jet, had green eyes. He was a runaway from District 4. He ran away from his parents. They were highly abusive. Dad had met Mom here in One, they got married, and had me. Then came the worst. I love Momma, but in those times, it was awful. I'd found the only way Mom would be happy is if I trained for the Games. Mom would push and push for me to volunteer. She always wanted to see her little girl go in the games.

I really didn't give a crap whether or not I was in the Games or not. This is District 1. A Career district. Even if I was chosen, someone would've volunteered anyway. So, that's what I did. Train for the Games. My father soon found out I was only training because of Mother. They both got into a big argument. Daddy was kicked out of the house. Now the only time I see him is in the Market, where he owns a stall. He keeps telling not to volunteer, and I lie and tell him I won't. But I know in my heart that the only way to make Mom happy is to go into the Games and win. And I've got to try.

At exactly 1:30, we left the house and drove to the square. Good thing we did, too, because the mayor started early. He begin the story of how the Hunger Games came to be. Then, our escort, Elizabeth Waffling walked up to the microphone. She had on a pink business suit and had her blue hair in a bun. Pft. Gosh. The things the people wear these days. "Helloooooo District 1! Welcome to the reaping of the 107th Hunger Games! I am Elizabeth Waffling, your District 1 escort. Whoooo's ready to reap?" Enthusiastic cheers erupt from the crowd. "Allrighhtttyy then, let's get started!" Her chunky heels clunk as she walked over to the girl's reaping ball. The anxiety is driving everyone nuts. Everyone's doing the slow-speed up clap. Even somewhere far off, someone's gotten some idiotic younger kids to do the wave. That is so 21st century.

She dug her hand around in the bowl, and pulled a slip out. She walked like a model over to the podium standing mid-stage and read the name. "Genie Maysan." A 15 year old girl walked up to the stage and stood on a red X in the middle of the stage. "Now, District 1, are there any volunteers for this young lady?" "I volunteer!" I shouted before anyone could say it first. "Well done! Thank you!" Applauses from the audience erupted. Genie gave me the evil eye as she walked off the stage. She clearly wanted to be picked. "What's your name?" She asks me. "Onyx Rune." "Well, good luck to you Onyx Rune."

Then Elizabeth Waffling walked over to the boys ball of slips "Felix Mavern." A thin boy from the crowd stiffened up and walked to the platform. Before Elizabeth could say anything, a boy from the crowd shouted, "I volunteer!" A few chuckles escaped the crowd, mostly because of the anticipation of this boy. The boy that shouted it, his name was Flash Makewell. Flash had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, as well. It's a trait that most of us have here in District 1, with the exception of my father and me.

Flash walked up to the stage. He appeared to be some ruthless killing machine, but I went to school with him. I know him. He only looks like he's bad-wolf material. He's more annoying than he is buff. That's a for sure fact.

"What's your name?"

"Flash Makewell."

"Excellent! We have our tributes! Congratulations to the 18 year olds Onyx Rune and Flash Makewell! Now, you two will be escorted to the Justice Building where you will meet to chat with your family for a bit, then we'll jet off to the Games! Now go on, shoo."

**Flash's POV**

I had awoke to the sound of my sister Spark rapping on my door. "Flash! Get up! It's Reaping Day!" She yelled. I yawned and sat up in bed. We lived in the Victor's Village in One, Spark and I. It was slightly bigger than our old house, but not by much.

I walked down to the bathroom to take a look at myself. My bright blue eyes were bloodshot and my usual spiked hair was a big messy blob of yellow. I groaned in desperation. I had so much work to do.

I washed and gelled my hair to get it's spikyness back to normal, then dressed in my Reaping clothes: a dress shirt and slacks. Spark looked quite stunning in her sunset-orange dress and her blonde hair in loose curls.

"Ready?" She asked me. "As ever," I replied. We walked down to the square before two o' clock. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked me. "I'll be fine. You better go find your seat, Spark. See you after the Reaping." I was ushered into the 18's section quickly. The mayor had already begun to start. Then our bubbly escort Elizabeth Waffling took control of the microphone.

"Helloooooo District 1! Welcome to the reaping of the 107th Hunger Games! I am Elizabeth Waffling, your District 1 escort. Whoooo's ready to reap?" Enthusiastic cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Allrighhtttyy then, let's get started!" Elizabeth Waffling walked over towards the girls' glass ball. Her bony hands eagerly reached into the bowl, and pulled out a single slip of paper. "Genie Maysan!" She trilled. A girl with curly blonde hair emerged from the 15's section and pranced up to the stage and stood right in the middle of the red X which marked the girl tribute's place. Then Elizabeth called for volunteers. A blondie by the name of Onyx Rune stepped forward to take Genie's place proudly.

Then it was the boy's turn. Elizabeth walked over towards the boy's glass ball. Once again, she repeated her actions and pulled another slip out. "Felix Mavern, come forward to the podium!" Elizabeth called.

Okay. This was it. It was now or never.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as loudly as I could. The former boy tribute's face flooded with relief, then he left the stage and I took his place.

"What's your name?"

"Flash Makewell."

"Excellent! We have our tributes!"

Elizabeth Waffling kept going on and on and finally sent me and Onyx off towards the Justice Building. I couldn't wait to get into the Games and gain the glory.

**AN: Hello fellow tributes! Sorry, I've been a bit busy. I swear, I'll start updating more. It's just I have a lot of stuff that's stressing me out and I've been on vacation. So, anyway, who do you want to win? What did you think of the chapter? It was kind of short, but still it was okay. Please review!**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping: Alecto's POV**

The smell of burnt bacon and toast jolted me awake. Mother always made the most awful breakfast. Her stories of her Home Economics class back when she was in school are hilarious. My father and I have always found them funny. _Why doesn't he make breakfast, _you might wonder. Mom always lets him sleep in. Especially on Reaping day. He works long shifts in the factories, overtime a LOT of the days. At least we get more money. Mother says that's why we live in a nicer house than any of the other people of District 2. Because Dad works overtime so much and earns more money.

Instead, Dad just usually grabs a bowl of cereal when he wakes up.

I skip towards the direction of the dining room where a small breakfast has been laid out for me and my mother. She smiles at me as I walk in.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" She asks me. "My night was… okay." I refused to go back over my nightmares of last night's episode where my brain kept replaying my brother's death. Being stabbed repeatedly. Then being forced to sit there and die. Painfully, I might add.

I shook off the memories of the TV screen and focused on my morning meal. It consisted of scalded bacon, charred toast, and spoiled milk. I sighed at my mother's attempts to make me a decent breakfast. She had so much to work on.

"Uh, thanks for breakfast, Mom, but I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal." I say. "Oh, okay, I'll go get it!" She started for the pantry door, but I quickly interrupted her, "Oh, no, that's fine, Mom, I'll fix it."

As I poured Fruit Loops into an ivory bowl, I began to talk. "What am I gonna wear to the Reaping?" "Oh, geez, I don't know, Alecto. Wear what you want to. Oh, I know! How about that green dress you wore to your 4th Reaping?" "Um, Mom, I was 15 at the time. That dress is not going to fit me." "Oh, okay. Try to figure it out soon."

So, I did figure it out. I was going to wear a pale pink strapless dress that flowed to my knees.

"Ready to go?" Mother asked me. I nodded. My father followed us out the door. He's a former Peacekeeper from 12, but you could label him as "retired." On the other hand, my mother was a relentless trainer. She trained me and my brother for Panem's most anticipated TV event of each summer: The Hunger Games. My brother died the year he volunteered. He was murdered by the boy from 7, who won that year. We all look at it like we're on an episode of Survivor, but the other Districts, the poorer ones, look at it like a death match. It is an honor to go into the arena, even if it means your own death. That is why I must volunteer. And I am 18 - it is my last chance to have a go at it.

My name is Alecto Muerte. I am a future victor of the 107th Hunger Games. I am 18. My brother died during his Games. I miss him badly. Now, it is my chance to shine.

Right before we leave, my mother brushes through my sleek black hair and puts makeup on over my grey eyes.

We were leaving to attend the Reaping. As always, the teens line up in their spots that are roped off in each section. The sections are divided by age. Twelve being the smallest, eighteen being the largest.

I take my place as Mayor Rainwater begins to read off the story of how modern day Panem came to be. Then he's introducing Jeremy Selmer, the District 2 escort up to the stage.

"Good afternoon. I am Jeremy Selmer, your District 2 escort for the Hunger Games. The usual protocol will occur today, as usual."

His big black dress shoes click and clack all the way over to the girls' reaping ball. He reads a name that I don't recognize. "Lacey Ann."

A girl about the size of a toothpick danced lightly all the way from the 12's to the stage where Jeremy stood.

"Any volunteers?" He calls.

"I volunteer! I shout, above the murmurs of the crowd.

"Good, well, um, come forth, and take her place." He points to Lacey. Lacey sighs and hops back to her section.

"What's your name?" He questions me.

"Alecto Muerte. I am 18."

"Very well."

Jeremy Selmer walks at a brisk pace over to the boy's ball. His chubby fingers extend into the bowl and pull out a slip. He reads the name.

"Jacob Roo."

Before Jacob can come any closer, a voice harmonizes from the 18's.

"I volunteer!"

**District 2 Reaping: Giovanni Lambardi**

"Giovanni! Wake up!" Bella sung. What time was it? 10? 11? I didn't know. I never slept this late. "Giovanni!" She raised her voice to where she was practically screaming. "Just go get the water bucket." Durosa walked in. "That'll wake him up." She says in a flat tone. Bella marched right out of the room to go get the water bucket. Oh crap. I quickly pushed the covers off of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I combed throughout my black hair and brushed my teeth.

Bella and Durosa are my sisters. Bella is 13, Durosa is 16. They are both Victors. They both won one year right after the other. Bella, with her odd auburn hair and bright blue eyes. We have no idea where that came from. Everything about her is bright and bubbly. Durosa, on the other hand, is plain and dull, and looks just like me, except for the fact that she is going through a gothic faze right now. Her jet black hair, so sleek and smooth, and her chocolate-brown eyes match my description. She is 16. She won when she was 14, Bella won when she was 12.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella came back in with a bucket of water. "Giovanni?" She was confused; I wasn't in the bed. "Bathroom!" I hollered. "Okay!" She yelled back.

After hours of prepping, we leave to go to the square. I wore black slacks, and a blue dress shirt. Bella wore a bright pink dress that poofed out and fell to her knees. It matched her personality perfectly. Durosa, was somewhat different. She was in a dress, too, but that's as far as it goes concerning similarities. Her dress was black (of course), that was flat and straight. It had straps and fell to her ankles. Durosa's hair was straightened. The dress was as plain as you could get.

I ran off to the 18's section to take my place. The mayor began the usual long story, then introduced Jeremy Selmer, our district escort, up to the podium. Jeremy cleared his throat and began. "Good afternoon. I am Jeremy Selmer, your District 2 escort for the Hunger Games. The usual protocol will occur today, as usual."

His big black dress shoes click and clack all the way over to the girls' reaping ball. He reads a name that I don't recognize. "Lacey Ann."

A girl about the size of a toothpick danced lightly all the way from the 12's to the stage where Jeremy stood.

"Any volunteers?" He calls.

"I volunteer!" Shouts a girl from the girls' 18's section. She emerged from the crowd to take her place. Her name was Onyx Rune, or so she told Jeremy Selmer.

Jeremy Selmer walks at a brisk pace over to the boy's ball. His chubby fingers extend into the bowl and pull out a slip. He reads the name.

"Jacob Roo."

Before Jacob can come any closer, a voice harmonizes from behind me.

"I volunteer!" Shouts a voice from behind me. Was that… my Dad? He's not eighteen. All of a sudden, I felt a shove from behind me. That voice that yelled, that was not his voice. It sounded familiar. In fact it kind of sounded like… mine. That's when the truth dawned on me. He wanted me to go into the arena. But what choice did I have? He made it sound like I had volunteered. So I stiffly walked up to the stage.

Once on the stage, I gave a look towards my family. They looked deadly. My parents standing there, giving a look that translated to _You better stay up there or you'll be in trouble!_ Then I glanced at my sisters. Once again, they were giving me that same deadly look that my parents were giving me.

Jeremy Selmer sent us off towards the Justice Building of District 2. I looked back at my parents and sisters. They had smirks on their faces. My family was turning their backs on me. And I hate them for it.


End file.
